Higher Maintenance
by cat.attack.cat
Summary: Post war. Eventually dramione. Hermione is in pain the war has taken everything away from her. Will natural remedies help her? Will she get relief? Once she gets her relief will she be willing to help others. Eventual Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer after Battle of Hogwarts**

The war was over, at least the major battles but people were still suffering. The Golden Trio remained friends, but when Hermione decided not to join Harry and Ron to become aurors that summer after The Battle of Hogwarts, they had drifted apart. She always knew she would go back to Hogwarts it was really the only home she felt she had left. The Burrow would always welcome her but it was too hard on her mentally seeing the despair Molly had about Fred, George barely sleeping or eating, and seeing Ron in general with Lavender.

It shouldn't of came as a surprise to the boys knowing how much she valued her education and with the amount of suffering her body was going thru. Between the curse from Dolohov and torture from Bellatrix she was in rough shape physically and after finding out she wouldn't be able to restore her parents memories she was not mentally well. She had seen many healers who suggested the only way to help would be pain management and therapy for her woes.

That left Hermione with a whole summer before she had to go back to school. After the war was over Hermione knew she had to get away for a little bit. Her initial plans were to go to Australia, restore her parents memories and spend the summer making up for lost time with them. When her plans fell thru she decided she needed a break from the wizard world and traveled. She went to Japan, Thailand, and India while embracing the care free lifestyle she very much deserved.

The only thing that was holding her back was her pain. The degenerative disc and joint disease she had courtesy of Bellatrix and Dolohov wouldn't even let her out of bed on the worst days. Healers gave her pain potions but to be honest they were not even helping anymore she simply built up a immunity. That's when while in Bangkok she decided to see if any eastern medicine would help. She didn't go see a healer they would only give her more potions…. So she saw a holistic doctor named Irgau.

"Well Miss Granger from what I can see your body has been thru a lot. I really think a more natural course of treatment will better for you. You will be able to alleviate your pain and help restore some peace in your mind. All without having to worry about becoming addicted to something." stated Irgau

"Really? I can be healed? Please don't joke with me." replied Hermione

"I'm not saying that I can cure your problems but I help you manage them. The first advice i'm going to give you is exercise. I know, I know its generic but it will help. Also just make sure its nothing intense something more along the lines of yoga or pilates." Irgau said while filling out some paperwork

"I been doing some working out but on the days that I can't fall asleep, or get out of bed, or even focus on reading due to pain what should I do?" Hermione worried that this was all a sham. Seriously work out?

"That brings me to my second piece of advise. I just want you to remain open minded because I know this can be looked down upon on by many people. I want to start you on medicinal marijuana. The front desk can get you started with some supplies and a list of different places you can go locally here to get more when you run out." Irgau informed her calmly.

"I'll try anything at this point. Thank you so much." Hermione sighed. She wasn't too sure what to think she had to research before she made any type of commitment. She gathered her things and checked out of the office with some pamphlets, weed, rolling papers and something that was glass.

She walked back to her hotel and turned on her laptop to do some research. She was really going to miss her laptop when she goes back to Hogwarts it seemed barbaric to use quills, ink, rolls of parchment and huge tomes to do work when literally everything could be on a laptop. First thing she looked up was some yoga classes nearby. She made her list and stuck it in her pocket. Secondly, she looked up marijuana and she was surprised to find out that there was so much to learn. She grew up think weed was weed but there was indicas, sativas and hybrids as far as the type. Also she thought that all weed would give you munchies and sleepy but that was also a lie, her world was turned upside down. After a few more hours of research she decided to look up a video on how to roll a joint.

After wasting a few sheets of paper she finally got it right and took her first drag. _Yuck…. This is gross! _She thought then the coughing, it was like she couldn't stop. She decided to put it out after three drags and lay down. As soon as she laid down she felt her face tingling and the tingle working its way down her body. Was she high? She wasn't sure but for once her shoulders didn't ache and back back didn't feel like it was going to just give out on her. She just sighed and closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet. She woke up a few hours later feeling refreshed.

She woke up stretched and looked at the time she had to get going if she was going to try out that yoga class she looked up. She couldn't believe how much more she could move around and the focus she had. Her mind wasn't foggy with the what ifs regarding her parents or if she made the right decision to not join her friends in auror training. Soon she found herself walking into yoga studio with a smile on her face. It felt like it has been months since she could remember the last time that she smiled.

The yoga class was short only a half hour but she walked out sweating and was looking forward to a food cart she saw coming in. She got some fruit and noodles and scarfed it down. It has only been a mere six hours since her appointment with Dr Irgau but he really was onto something….


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day Draco was to report to Platform 9 3/4 , he was packed ready to go, even if Draco didn't want to go back. At first his Mother even agreed for him to not to go back to Hogwarts, knowing that no one could trust him after the war. Narcissa and Draco escaped having to pay for their crimes due to her faking Potter's death to Voldemort and for the whole chain of command with the elder wand that Draco orchestrated. However, when Lucuis had suddenly passed away 2 days after being sent to Azakban his Mother told him he had to go back and bring honor to the Malfoy name. So this left Draco with no choice, return to Hogwarts and but his best face forward. He was looking forward to hanging out in dungeons with Blaise and Theo but then he received an owl flying in one afternoon carrying a letter with the Hogwarts seal. That afternoon, he received the news that he was going to be Head Boy enclosed was the list of his responsibilities and stating he had meeting with the Headmistress as soon as he got to the Castle. He was fine with having to keep the Prefects in line and being an example, afterall he was born for leadership. He was not okay with who he had to share this honor with…. Hermione fucking Granger.

For fucks sake, didn't she want to follow Potter and Weasley to the ministry? He grabbed the lunch pain potion that day. He popped the cork took a sniff and just threw it back with one large gulp. He knew this habit was horrible hell it made him feel horrible but it was the only thing that took the pain away. Right now he couldn't stop thinking of what this upcoming year would bring knowing he was going to have to coexist with the mudblood. She would probably fill the common room with muggle useless crap and add gold and red to everywhere in the shared bathroom. He suddenly got reckless and threw the glass potion bottle at the wall and watching it shatter. The next few weeks was him just moving in slow motion packing, drinking, taking potions and barely eating.

So here he was, groggy, miserable in pain getting ready to apparte to the platform. List of responsibilities in hand to hand to all the prefects. After rounding up all the prefects he climbed into the train to see if he could find Blaise and Theo but to no avail. So he settled into the Head Boy and Girl compartment to find the mudblood putting some type of liquid in her red eyes.

"Sorry I'll be out of your way in just a moment Malfoy" Hermione blurted out.

"I didn't say you needed to leave. Actually I wanted to talk to you, if that is okay?" Draco responded cooly. He was unsure where this conversation would lead but he figured it best to get along. His mother told him to bring honor back to the Malfoy name, and what better way to get along with one third of the golden trio.

"Uh yeah let's talk I guess" Hermione slowly said. She was pretty sure she was the only one high right now, but why in the hell would Draco want to talk to her? She was starting to feel really relaxed she was watching Draco talk and all the sound was muffled but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Boy was he perfect with his eyes fixed right on her. Occasionally his brow would furrow as if he was looking for a reaction from her. She would just continue to nod her head she wasn't really paying attention she was so stoned.

"Granger are even paying attention? You just keep smiling and not sure if your accepting my apology or planning my murder" Draco weerily asked. He just confessed his jealousy he had due to her ranking in class and how he felt as though his status should of out ranked her alone. He talked about the summer and how he had just stayed in and ruminate on where he went wrong. How he was using this year to better man.

"Yeah it's all cherries on top. No need to sweat it I forgive you," Hermione found herself saying and she wasn't sure if any of this real. I must be tripping super hard on this indica, she thought. Was Draco actually trying to make nice her? When did she start calling him Draco? God his eyes they are just like a sky on a cold morning, grey and calm.

Draco wasn't sure was going on but she seemed to be pretty calm this conversation was going better than he imagined. The way she was just staring at him was unnerving. He wondered if she realized that she actually look pretty when relaxed she seemed to be more confident and not as wound up. Her hair was still as curly as ever but it was more defined than it was previous year. Her hair brought out her brown chocolate eyes that were looking into his. He smiled and she smiled back. He was going to make her regret it "So you must like what you see?"

"Yeah I…." Hermione starting choking on her words. There was a long awkward silence and she couldn't wipe her smile off her face. "Ummm, i'm going to find the trolly and get some food, really hungry." She finally broke the silence as she suddenly stood up marching out the compartment before he could say anything else.

Draco just reached over for his small carry on bag grabbing a pain potion to take now that he could sit down for a while, just thinking that is going to definitely be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT I HAD EMERGENCY SURGERY AND FINALLY FEELING LIKE MYSELF. LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOU ENJOY THIS STORY.**

The sorting ceremony and announcements for the new school year were over and everyone was on the way to the common rooms to get settled and unpacked into the dorms. The hallways that were normally cramped were light in traffic due to parents not wanting to send their children back to the school. The stone hallways now had names engraved of those who had passed away Hermione noticed. She ran her fingers across the name Fred Weasley and it made it reminded her that her final memory of Fred was him goofing off with George about not losing another ear before going into battle while he wrote a letter to Angelina. She was on her way to McGonagall's office as she had the meeting she was notified of in her letter. As she turned the corner she saw Malfoy leaning against one of the pillars taking a potion.

"You know there is better options right?"

"Granger, I don't need the lecture we all received in 3rd year about abusing potions…. I have it under control"

Hermione looked at him not believing it. She noticed that he didn't eat during the opening feast and how he was taking a potion at the ceremony as well. It was way too soon to take another potion assuming they were both the same thing. "If you say so Malfoy. We are going to be late."

At that moment the statue leading into the Headmistress's office started to spiral up revealing a staircase. Draco being the gentlemen he was raised and reminded to be offered for her to go up first. As they worked their way up the stairs Draco couldn't help but watch as Hermione's curls bounced up and down. They got into the office to see McGonagall sitting on the edge of her desk in cat form all of a sudden as she step forward and she was now in human form.

"I'm going to miss scaring 1st year transfiguration students. I didn't even get the slightest reaction for either of you but I guess I shouldn't of expected one from either of you."

" Well I'm sure you can always just pounce into a classroom of first years and do the same thing" Hermione suggested.

"Of course. However, I asked for this meeting not to discuss the end of my teaching career but to discuss how Head Boy and Girl will work this year. You two will be responsible for being an example for all other students as far as getting along and putting differences aside. I honestly think that if you two get along the Hufflepuffs won't be scared of the Slytherins and we all know Hufflepuffs are scared of everything. " McGonagall joked.

"Headmistress McGonagall I appreciate your humor but may I ask a question?" Draco cut in. McGonagall nodded towards him. "I understand that you want to encourage unity but wouldn't it of made sense to pick a more likeable Head Boy I did let Death Eaters into the school. Doesn't make me that popular."

"I understand your concern Mr. Malfoy but you deserve Head Boy you are top of your class as far as all the boys in 7th and 8th year combined. Just because you are not the most liked right now doesn't mean you don't deserve the honor and title." McGonagall responded before glancing at both of the student. "Dumbledore always saw something special in you two. Prove it."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other not sure what she meant by that but continued to listen. "Now I know you two have lots of unpacking to do and your timetables are in the head students dorm. You two will be sharing all classes so I encourage you two to work together and be that example for other students. Here are your pendants you two will have the privilege of being able to apparate but please don't abuse it. Hurry on to your dorms and get unpacked i'm sure the elves will be steering clear of the way after your stunt the previous years Miss. Granger."

Draco and Hermione took the offered coins feeling the magic in them buzzing. He noticed the initials DM and HG and handed Hermione the one that was hers.

"Hmmm so this is how Percy always caught people" Hermione shrugged.

"I think I just want to walk to the dorm. Did you want to walk with me? Doesn't feel right to just apparate around the castle."

"Yeah sure" Hermione offered.

Hermione and Draco were walking out of the office step in step both too nervous to say anything. They would occasionally glance at each other. Hermione was too worked up about the encounter on the train to say anything and Draco was contemplating on how to get on her good side.

"On the train I was kinda out of it when you were talking to me. I'm sorry you didn't have my full attention my mind was….. elsewhere. " Hermione finally broke the tension.

"I figured that because a Gryffindor not getting all worked up when a Slytherin pretty much apologies for his whole life practically to a Mud- I mean muggleborn, sorry bad habit, I think has an equal chance of Helga Hufflepuff moonlighting as a hot stripper."

Hermione had to cover her mouth she started to laugh so loud she didn't want to draw attention to themselves even more. Students were already whispering about the Head students, gossiping about how the Draco would probably try to hurt her when she was sleeping or how Draco would use the opportunity to make good of the Malfoy name. She honestly didn't believe either of those rumors. Specially when Draco said the next part.

"You should laugh more often. It makes everything worth it if I have the opportunity to hear that every now and then." What the Merlin was he thinking of saying that. They were rounding the corner when he needed to change the subject immediately. " You know green is not my favorite color?" The Sorting hat would be finally doubting its abilities with how un-slytherin he was being at the moment.

"Really? Oddly I like green it reminds me of…. lying on the grass while reading a book growing up" Hermione stated letting him believe his earlier comment was just forgotten.

"Wow the Gryffindor Princess's favorite color is the one of the colors of Slytherin… who would of guessed you had a liking to snakes."

"Did I say favorite? No I said liked."

"Touche. Well my favorite color is blue."

"My favorite food is anything chocolate or chocolate dipped."

Draco noticed she didn't mention her favorite color but just changed into a conversation about general favorite. "My favorite food is probably pizza. Over the summer I spent lots of time with Zabini and the local pizzeria was our go to spot to eat." They were turning the corner approaching the door to the dorm.

"We have to set the password to get in. Wanna make the password?" Hermione offered wanting to finally get in so she can light up and relax.

"How about hyacinthum et ignotum?" Draco offered.

Hermione noticed his use of latin blue and unknown. It made her smile was he flirting or was that just him letting her know that he let her get away without an answer. "Works for me"

In unison they said the password. The door swung open and she stepped inside.

"So I guess you won't tell me your favorite color?" Draco asked walking in after her.

She turned around and started walking backwards "Guess you need to find it out…"

Draco just smiled as his brow furrowed. Hermione Granger would be the death of him if the potions didn't get to him first. As he walked into the common area he reached for his carry on bag and downed two potions back to back. He flopped down into the couch waiting for them to take effect. Everything was tight and hurting and he wanted to try and convince himself that Hermione didn't try to flirt with him just moments ago. He looked at his bags sitting on the table and with a wave of his wand started to put things away. He glanced over towards where Hermione was working on her things. She unpacked some clothes and pictures and put those away with magic. Then came the books and plants…. Probably something for herbology he assumed probably working on something brilliant. He now started lining up the shelves in the kitchen with his potions for pain management.

Hermione walked over to the shelves and started undoing all this hard work. "Draco Malfoy you have a problem and I'm going to help you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Draco Malfoy you have a problem and I'm going to help you."

Draco just looked at her as she cleared the area and went into her room. What the fuck did she mean she was going to help me as he started putting his pain potions back up on the shelves. As he finished putting them back up for the second time he popped open the cork on two of them she walked back out wearing barely anything and her curls tied up in a bun. Her shorts if you could call them that were so tight that he could tell she wasn't anything under them and her top half was something along the lines of a sports bra. He just downed the second potion and the first potion was just now kicking in.

"I don't have a problem Granger." As he sunk down into the couch his eyelids getting heavy. "Well at least a problem that you can solve."

He watched her look at him incredulously. "If you say so i'm not the one with enough pain potions to supply Pomfrey for the next few months."

Draco scuffed "You don't even know the torture I was put thru after failing in"

"You know the torture that I was put thru though thanks to your wonderful family in your oh so welcoming home" Hermione cut him off.

Draco could honestly not give a fuck about anything else. He finally felt relieved of the pain from the amount of cruciatus damage done to him from the same Aunt that Hermione spoke of. The pain of losing his father or the pain of seeing his mother just go thru the motions of the day. He stood up to go look at the timetable that McGonagall told them would be waiting for them to see what pathetic classes they would be taking. As he walked over, the room started spinning and everything went blurry, just another side effect of the potions but at least he was pain free. He looked at the timetable only four classes… charms, potions, transfiguration and arithmancy. He was expecting a much larger class schedule but he guessed there was no need for defense the against the dark arts as most people in his year were either defending against the dark arts or fighting with the dark arts for the better part of the past seven years. All of a sudden the room started spinning more and his vision had some black spots. He felt tiny hands grab his sides as now the spots in his vision overtook his whole field of vision.

Hermione was in shock she heard from circles how much Draco was using potions but she didn't realize it was this bad. If she wasn't there he would of probably cracked his head open and no one would of known. Her inner Gryffindor told her she needed to do something for him, chivalry and all that…. She didn't even know where to start with him. One moment they are getting along the next moment he gets snippy with her when she only pointed out the obvious. She had moved him onto the couch and used her wand to cast an aquamenti onto a washcloth she accioed from the bathroom to rest on his forehead. Her eyes lingered over his face, still pointy but more chiseled compared to first year. He was tall his feet were hanging off the edge of the couch and boy was he heavy as she tried to get him out of his robes. She was only doing this for him to be more comfortable she swore. He really did grow into his features she noticed. His body was scarred even more than hers, the perfect pureblood prince of Slytherin wasn't perfect at all physically or even medically. The scars going across his torso must of been from the bathroom battle with Harry but the scars she couldn't recognize across his neck and arms she had no clue what they were from. She noticed she was looking at his body a little too long so went back to studying his face and noticed the tiniest bit of a scar across his nose she couldn't help but giggle slightly. She sighed, "You really do need help." She went into her room grabbed a blanket and went back to cover him up.

She went to another one of her trunks this one had an extension charm. She started to decorate the common room with some pictures of her parents and friends. She then went back to the shelves where she noticed that Draco set his potions back up on she shook her head in disbelief, this could of easily been her she thought of. She decided to leave the potions there and put her jar of weed, bong, bowl, grinder and rolling tray next to the potions. Maybe just maybe would Draco inquire what all of it was and he could just try to see that it was so much better. She tried to imagine Draco high and it was hard he was so uptight and but perfectly poised she couldn't imagine him actually relaxed.

Next on her list of to do things was to owl Neville she brought some plants with her but herbology was more of Neville's specialty. She was wondering if there was any way of him bringing her plants into one of the greenhouses, knowing they would thrive more in there then they would up in the dorm. Now that her letter was written out she didn't feel like walking to the owlery just yet. Looking down at her clothes she totally forgotten she was going to do some yoga stretches as her back muscles were getting tight. She groaned she honestly hated exercise but realized it was a necessary evil. She went back to the shelf grabbed her jar, bong and grinder bringing it to the table in the kitchenette they had. She glanced over at Draco; status update still passed out. She got to work using her wand to pick the bud apart meticulously she knew better than to smoke the stems. She packed the bowl and used her wand to fill the bottom of the bong with water. Next she wanted some ice it did make the hits so much smoother. _Accio glass. _ A glass shot out of the cabinets and she filled it with water using _aquamenti _again but followed it this time with _glacius _and a a purposely weak _reducto. _Dumping the broken up ice into the neck of the bong she glanced again at Draco to see if there was any signs of him waking up. She knew she should go into the privacy of her room but didn't want leave him alone when the only thing that broke his fall earlier was her. He hasn't moved a single bit. Spinning her wand in her fingers she grabbed the bong by the neck resting her mouth over the opening and casted _incendio _waving her wand over the bowl. As she inhaled she heard the bubbles she was making hoping it wasn't loud enough for Draco to wake up. She pulled the bowl out and let it rip. She held the smoke in waiting for her to reach the edge of being about to cough without actually coughing to exhale. Leaning back in her chair she waited a few moments before taking another few hits. On the last hit she accidently inhaled too much and was coughing so hard she couldn't even breathe and needed a drink desperately. Using wordless magic she filled the glass with water and took a long drink until she could get her bearings again…. Now she was ready to start stretching out her tight muscles.

Draco eyes fluttered open when he thought he heard a seal barking only to realize it was Hermione. He smelled something earthy and wasn't sure if he liked the smell or not. _God awful muggle things no doubt. _Not wanting Hermione knowing he was awake he stayed silent only occasionally watching her move around. Earlier she moved around with rigidity and now she moved with ease and he wondered how she managed he noticed that she didn't unpack any potions. Watching her clear an area about one or two meters away from him he finally understood why she changed, she was getting ready to work out but without a broom he really did not understand muggleborns. She was laying on her back and she used her hands to lift her hips off the ground as she bent her knees into her chest. The blood in his body was quickly rushing to his lower abdomen considering the view he had of her in the littlest bit of clothing and his mind wandered on how tight her cunt would feel from that angle. Next she moved her hands from her hips to her lower back while putting her legs into a straight line. She held her body in this position for just long enough for Draco gasp. He hoped it went unnoticed but it didn't.

"You woke up. And you say you don't have a problem let me help you we can start now with some stretching" She reached for the blanket that was covering Draco.

He had to act quickly he didn't want Hermione know he was watching her and the effect it had on his dick…. "You…. you…. You undressed me and you have this place stinking like a dragons nest." yeah it was weak but he stood up keeping the blanket wrapped around him grabbing his robes and walked into his room slamming the door shut.

Hermione didn't even know how to react yes she did undress him back laying down in robes isn't exactly comfortable she thought she was being a good person she could of just let him lay on the floor passed out. If he didn't admit soon she might of just forced a brownie or some cannabis candy down his throat the wild mood swings of his potion habits would make her go crazy. She walked back to the table with her things on it and started to roll a blunt using a swisher sweet mango flavored cigar wrapper*, her favorite from when she traveled to America before returning to school. After this interaction she needed to smoke again already.

Leaning against the door he realized two things…. He did have a problem well actually two problems. First problem was getting his erection to go down an easy fix as he grabbed his dick in his hands and imagined him plowing into Hermione while she was all contorted up in that stretch she was doing. It didn't take long at all as he hasn't gotten any action lately and that was due to his other problem…. He was abusing potions and really needed to stop.

AN: **** just want to say mango swisher sweets are my favorite blunt wrapper and no idea if they even carry swisher sweets in Scotland.


End file.
